forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Best of The Dragon 3
Best of The Dragon #3 was published by TSR, Inc. in July of 1983. It contained the following articles related to the Forgotten Realms: The Dwarven Point of View : By Roger E. Moore. p. 4 The dwarves are very much a race apart. (From Issue #58) The Gods of the Dwarves : By Roger E. Moore. p. 6 A half-dozen dwarven deities. (From Issue #58) * Abbathor * Berronar * Claggedin * Dumathoin * Vergadain The Elven Point of View : By Roger E. Moore. p. 11 The biggest difference to humans is their concept of time. (From Issue #60) The Gods of the Elves : By Roger E. Moore. p. 13 Some deities from the elven pantheon. (From Issue #60) *Aerdrie Faenya *Erevan Ilesere *Hanali Celanil *Labelas Enoreth *Solonor Thelandira The Halfling Point of View : By Roger E. Moore. p. 17 One of the key words in halfling society is security. (From Issue #59) The Gods of the Halflings : By Roger E. Moore. p. 19 The gods of the halflings. (From Issue #59) * Arvoreen * Brandobaris * Cyrrollalee * Sheela Peryroyl The Gnomish Point of View : By Roger E. Moore. p. 23 Gnomes have struck a happy medium between the attitudes of dwarves and elves. (From Issue #61) The Gods of the Gnomes : By Roger E. Moore. p. 25 The gods of the gnomes. (From Issue #61) * Baervan Wildwanderer * Flandal Steelskin * Segojan Earthcaller * Urdlen The Half-Orc Point of View : By Roger E. Moore. p. 28 Orcs are the ultimate social Darwinists. (From Issue #62) The Gods of the Half-Orcs : By Roger E. Moore p. 31 The gods of the half-orcs. (From Issue #62) * Bahgtru * Illneval * Luthic * Shargaas * Yurtrus Self Defense for Dragons : By Gregory Rihn. p. 40 Making dragons a little more dangerous. (From Issue #50) The Faerie Dragon : By Brian Jaeger. p. 42 Magical and mischievous. (From Issue #62) Bazaar of the Bizarre: Evil Dragon Armors : By Roger E. Moore p. 44 Hides with built-in bonuses. (From Issue #62) The Thief: A Special Look : By Lenard Lakofka p. 46 Examining abilities, old and new. (From Issue #47) The Druid and the DM : By Tim Lasko p. 47 Opportunity knocks, indoors and out. (From Issue #48) It's Not Easy Being Good : By Roger E. Moore p. 51 Restrictions and rewards of paladinhood. (From Issue #51) Cantrips: Minor Magic : By Gary Gygax p. 59 A cast of spells for would-be wizards to use. (From Issue #59 and Issue #60) Cantrips for the Illusionist : By Gary Gygax p. 66 Zero-level spells add spice to specialist class. (From Issue #61) The Alchemist : By Lenard Lakofka p. 66 An alchemist is an obscure sub-class of magic-user. (From Issue #49) The Archer : By Lenard Lakofka p. 78 Are, or were, archers really as good as they are sometimes portrayed to be? (From Issue #45) Category:Best of The Dragon Category:Anthologies Category:Published in 1983 Category:Dragon magazine issues